Destino Predestinado SnS
by Mario-san
Summary: Yuuji y Alastor se entera de la verdad y otra cosa mas...    EL GRAN FINAL YA ESTA SUBIDA. DISFRUTENLO
1. Destino Preedestinado

Ola minna, como han estado?, pues yo bien y con mucho trabajo jejeje, bueno ahora si les traigo mi fic casi terminado ya queda poco para acabar mi fic y gracias por su comentarios que eso me ha dado fuerzas para seguir.

Bueno, sin mas por el momento, disfruten mi fic.

* * *

**Destino predestinado.**

"_NO PUEDE SER… ESTA NIÑA ES SHANA!"_

Me quede sorprendido, pues estaba descubriendo demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo; entonces la mujer con quien estoy hablando en estos momentos es… la madre de Shana.

Me le quede viendo a la madre de Shana por unos segundos y ella también me miraba pero ella lo hacia con una sonrisa.

"Parece que le agradas"

"Oh, Si…"

Ella leyó mis expresiones de mi cara

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Eh, a mi nada"

Ella no tenia que saber nada sobre su hija en el futuro…

"¿Quieres cargarla un momento?"

"Eh?, yo… este…"

"Vamos, solo por un momento, solo quiero que me ayudes a cuidar de ella mientras que voy a preparar todo para mi siguiente viaje."

"Esta bien"

No se porque, pero creo que ella lo hizo a drede*.

*Nota: a drede = a propósito.

Ella se fue a su habitación y yo me quede en con Shana en Brazos y a decir verdad, fue un momento muy emotivo para mi, pues acababa de conocer a la madre de Shana.

"Asi que ella es mi contratista"

"Eh?... Alastor"

"Valla coincidencia Sakai Yuuji, nos encontramos con la verdadera madre de Shana, ¿no lo crees?"

"Si"

¿Coincidencia?, pues la vedad no se si lo sea ya que esto es algo que quería saber de Shana.

"Valla!, asi que estoy cargando a Shana, este momento lo recordare por siempre. Disfrutaba ese momento, es mas no queria que este momento acabara jamas.

Unos minutos después ella salio de la habitación, ella me dijo:

"Yuuji, tu baño ya esta listo."

"Eh?, pero…"

Ella me da algo de ropa.

"Esta es una pijama que usaba mi marido, espero que te quede"

"Pero…"

"Por lo menos pasa la noche aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, además quiero estar segura de que ya te encuentres mejor."

"…Gracias"

Acepte su invitacion de quedarme con ella, entre a darme el baño y cuando cerre la puerta, vendría el regaño….

"¿Que crees que estas haciendo?" Alastor me grito en voz baja.

"Voy a darme un baño"

"Eso no, te estoy hablando de que aceptaste la invitación de ella"

"Eh… tienes razon, pero no crees que es un poco extraño todo esto."

"¿Extraño?, ¿de que esta hablando?"

"Mmm, en cuanto este mas seguro, te lo diré porque todo esto es muy confuso para mi, ademas creo que tengo una corazonada"

Me tome el baño un poco rápido y empecé a poner la ropa que me habian dejado y los cuales me habían quedado a la perfección, coincidía con mi talla.

Sali del baño con la toalla en mis maños secándome el cabello, Camine por la sala y después mire a Asumi-san, quien estaba cargando a su hija en brazos, después ella me dice…

"¿Es hermosa no crees?"

"Eh?, habla de su hija?"

"Bueno eso si es cierto que ella es hermosa, pero me refería a la Ciudad, esta ciudad es muy hermosa y muy tranquila, la verdad es que es un buen lugar para poder vivir"

"Ah, si es cierto"

"Como quisiera vivir en este lugar, pero el trabajo me lo impide, pero se que de seguro viviría muy feliz en este lugar junto a mi hija"

"…"

"Hace rato, antes de que te despertaras, estaba pensando en un nombre para mi hija, y después mire por mi ventana el bello atardecer de esta ciudad y ya pensé en uno"

"En serio?"

Nunca creí que esta día llegaría, el día que sabré el nombre de Shana.

Los labios de Asumi-san se movieron, pronunciando el Nombre verdadero de Shana, y la verdad es que es un buen nombre, tanto para la flame haze que es.

"…."

"Lindo Nombre" eso dije

"Verdad que si?, espero que le guste."

"Estoy seguro que si"

Ya era tarde, así que nos dirigimos a dormir, lo bueno es que Asumi-san rento un apartamento donde había 2 habitaciones, y ahora tengo un lugar donde dormir, la verdad es que no me hubiera gustado dormir otra vez en el Sillon porque era algo incomodo.

Me acosté en la cama y después me quede pensando en mucha cosas.

"En que piensas Sakai Yuuji?"

"Eh?, pues nada en especial, lo que te puedo decir es algo que no me gustaría ver o saber, pero la curiosidad me mata"

"Umm, no se que es lo que estés pensando exactamente pero en estos viajes todo puede ocurrir, asi que estate preparado"

"Ok"

A la mañana siguiente…

"Oh!, rayos se me había olvidado…!"

Esa era Asumi-san, quien había usado su grito mortal como despertador matutino.

Rápido salí corriendo de la habitación en donde me encontraba y vi a Asumi-san, con un pie en el aire poniéndose zapatos. Ya sabrán como son las personas que salen de prisa de sus casas para llegar al trabajo, siempre tienen una rebanada de pan en su boca y rápidamente se ponen los zapatos

"Buenos dias Asumi-san, ¿pasa algo?" yo con mi pijama y mi cabello deschungado*.

*Deschungado = cabello mal acomodado o mal peinado.

"Si, tenia una reunión hoy en la mañana y se me había olvidado por completo por la situación del accidente que tuvimos"

_Y como olvidarlo_

"Ah!, es cierto, ¿me harías una gran favor?"

_Eso depende… eso pensaba yo._

"Si, ¿que es?"

"Que si cuidas de mi hija por el día de hoy"

"Ah!, clar… eh?" Sorprendido.

Continuara…

Sigue: Día Agotador.

* * *

Ola, esperen la segunda parte de esta historia que creo que lo subiré hasta el otro sábado Jejeje. Bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo. Adiós.


	2. Dia Agotador

Ola mundo, como están?, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero el trabajo a veces no me deja hacer nada pero por fin pude terminar esto. Ah! Por cierto este capitulo es muy largo de lo normal y así que espero que no se aburran y solo espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Día Agotador**

"Por favor", solo por hoy Sakai-kun"

Ella me lo pedía con las manos muy juntas, como rogándome por hacerle el favor. No tuve mas opción, así que acepte, con el riesgo de que Alastor me mataría por esto.

"Esta bien" le dije.

"oh!, gracias me has salvado"

Asumi-san miro de nuevo su reloj y vio que era ya demasiado tarde, asi que se fue a toda prisa que hasta casi se caia en el pasillo de la sala y después dijo:

"Sakai-kun, nos vemos en la tarde"

"ok"

Ella cerro la puerta y se fue…

_Me pregunto si ella estará bien el día de hoy, eh?, esperen un minuto. Yo no se cuidar a un bebe, como rayos fue que acepte tal favor sin siquiera conocer los que necesitaba._

Después escuche que tocaron la puerta.

"…"

Abri la puerta y mire que era Asumi-san quien estaba muy agitada por correr.

_Me pregunto en que piso del edificio estaba para haberse cansado para llegar hasta aca. _

"Lo olvidaba, en mi habitación deje una lista de lo que debes hacer en cualquier cosa que necesite mi bebé. Ahí viene todo asi que puedas necesitar

Menos mal que Asumi me dejo eso preparado, porque si no habría acabado con los nervios destrozados.

"Bien, entonces ahora si me voy."

"Hasta pronto" Le dije.

Cerré la puerta y ahora lo único que quedaba era en hacerme cargo de Shana.

"Espero que estés seguro de lo que haces" dijo Alastor

"Claro que si, Es solo un bebé, ¿Qué podría pasar?

_Que raro, nunca imagine que llegaría a cuidar _a un bebé y menos si se trataria de Shana.

Camine hacia la habitación de Asumi-san y me dedique a buscar la hoja que me dijo que seria lo que necesitaría para cuidar de la bebé.

Media hora mas tarde…

"No puede ser, llevo mas de media hora y no encuentro la hoja que hizo Asumi-san, rayos! Lo único que encontré fue un libro muy grueso de color rojo que parecía una enciclopedia y muchos accesorios como peines, cepillos para el cabello, algo de maquillaje y espejos.

"Ahora si tengo los nervios destrozados, que es los que debería hacer ahora…"

"Valla, ahora si que te metiste en un lio…" Me dijo Alastor pero creo que lo dijo para burlarse de mi.

"Ya lo se, no necesitas repetirlo."

En ese momento me acorde de que había dejado a la bebé sola en su habitación sola.

"Demonios, lo habia olvidado" Rapido Sali corriendo de la habitación de Asumi y corri hacia la habitación de Shana, abri la puerta y mire a la bebé …

"Aun esta dormida"

Después me dice Alastor, "Los bebés suelen dormir mas tiempo que una persona mayor."

"Bueno, menos mal" Mire en la cuna y vi a Shana durmiendo.

_Ahora que lo pienso mejor, el nombre que le puso Asumi a Shana es distinto a lo que es ella en mi epoca. Pero de todos modos es un nombre que le puso su madre, asi que debo respetar su decisión._

Ya eran las 10 am y la niña aun no despertaba, mis nervios estaban al máximo y no podia contenerme en buscar la lista que me menciono Asumi-san, hasta que de pronto escuche un llanto…

"Es ella, ya despertó pero, aun no se que hacer!"

Rapido corri hacia la habitación de Shana y la vi llorando, yo estaba desesperado por no saber que hacer, hasta que escuche un ruido…

Un ruido que a todo el mundo nos da a esta hora de la mañana en un fin de semana, ella tenia hambre…

"Valla, que susto me dio… solo tiene hambre, jejeje…. Yo estaba un poco aliviado, mientras que la bebé lloraba y lloraba…

"Sakai Yuuji, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo, porque no le de de comer?"

"Ah!, si es cierto"

Rapido corri a la cocina y busque algo que darle de comer…

"Vamos, vamos…, que sera bueno para ella."

Mire en el almacen y habia algo de pan y otros productos enlatados, demonios ¿que come un bebé?.

"¿Porque no le das un poco de leche?"

"Eh?"

Fui un idiota por no saber que es lo que come un bebe cuando es pequeño. Pero era obvio que no estaba usando el sentido común.

Rapido abri el refrigerador y lo primero que vi fue varios litros de Leche.

"Bueno, leche ya tengo" Después empecé a recordar una novela que había visto en la televisión hace tiempo de que se tenia que calentar la leche dentro de una olla llena de agua, después tienes que poner el biberón dentro de la olla y después esperar a que la leche se entibie un poco.

Abri uno y lo serví en un biberón y después hice el procedimiento anterior.

Mientras se calentaba la leche fui por Shana quien aun seguia llorando.

"Bien, ahora lo que debo hacer es que se calme un poco, la cargue en mis brazos y por alguna razón, ella empezó a dejar de llorar.

Eso fue algo sorprendente, después Alastor me dice: "Sakai Yuuji, la leche esta lista."

"Ah, es cierto!"

Saque el biberón del la hoya y note que estaba a una temperatura perfecta, puse una gota de leche en mi brazo derecho y yo sentí perfecto para tomar.

Después se lo di a la bebé y ella lo bebió tranquilamente, yo la tenia entre mis brazos mientras le daba de comer y miraba lo lindo que es ella de pequeña.

Una vez que termino, no sabia que hacer y seguin lo que recuerdo es que los bebes tienen que eructar y pues tarde mas de 20 minutos para que ella hiciera eso. Después de eso le empezo a dar sueño y después la acoste de nuevo y una vez mas veía como dormia.

"Alastor, parece que ya me ando acostumbrando a esto, jejeje"

"Mmmm, al parecer vas a ser un buen padre."

"En serio?, ya diria que no sirvo para estas cosa"

"Bueno es cierto que te falta mucho pero pronto sabras como hacerlo bien"

Eso de pronto me suena a que esta próximo a ocurrir, eso se me hizo extraño de Alastor, pero bueno, ya eran las 12:30 pm y la niña aun seguía dormida y solo por un momento pense que todo estaria bien, que no hay nada de que preocuparse, pero entonces…

"Eh!"

Todo el ambiente cambio, todo se volvió en color rojo marrón, si… era un Fuzetsu.

"¿Qué significa esto Alastor?"

"Un tomogara esta cerca del lugar"

"Eso quiere decir que estamos en riesgo de que las personas dentro del Fuzetsu serán absorbido"

"Es lo mas probable" eso me dijo Alastor.

_Demonios, si el tomogara que hizo esto llega hacia donde estamos ahora, talvez absorba a Shana y talvez llegaría a no llegar a existir. Tengo que evitarlo a como de lugar._

"Tengo que protegerla, voy a salir y enfrentarme a lo que viene" Eso es lo que dije.

"Pero Sakai Yuuji, estas conciente de lo que vas a hacer?"

"Si, ademas lo habia prometido"

Tuve que dejar a Shana sola por unos momentos, al menos hasta acabar con el tomogara, por suerte cargaba conmigo a Blutsauger (la espada de Yuuji), Sali por la ventana del edificio, ni siquiera lo pense dos veces pero por ahí.

"Oie espera!, piensas morirte de una vez o estas loco?" eso me dijo Alastor pero no le tome mucha importancia, ya habia saltado del edificio.

Mientras caía del edificio miraba atentamente las calles de la ciudad y tratando de buscar la presencia del Tomogara.

Hasta que mis ojos lo vieron y la presencia se hizo mas fuerte…

"Es ahí…!" Y ya me faltaba 10 metros para caer al suelo.

Seguramente Alastor, se taparía los ojos para no ver mi caida contra el suelo.

Fue por instinto y logre caer con un solo pie sin siquiera romperme ningun hueso de mi cuerpo, en eso Alastor se sorprendió…

Rapido corri por la calle ha para encontrarme con el Tomogara que estaba por aquí, hasta que lo vi.

"Aquí estas, yo le dije"

Aquel Tomogara quien estaba apunto de consumir la existencias de las personas se dio la vuelta y me miro…

Aquel sujeto a simple vista parecía un *transeúnte normal pero podia sentirlo, era un Tomogara.

*transeúnte: persona cualquiera en un lugar cualquiera (calle, parque, etc)

"Quien demonios eres", me dijo el Tomogara.

"Como rayos te puedes mover dentro de un Fuzetsu sin ser un Tomogara… a no ser de que seas…

"…"

"Eso eres… un Mistes!"

"Tu desaparecerás en este momento! Wuaa!" Rapido salte hacia el e intente atacarlo con mi espada pero de pronto…"

"Valla, detuvistes tu ataque!" Eso me dijo Aquel tomogara quien ya no estaba en ese lugar sino una persona normal…

* * *

Denle clic al siguiente capitulo


	3. Dia Agotador 2

Gracias, sigue disfrutando...

* * *

"Como rayos ocurrio?" Dijo Yuuji y después dijo Alastor,

"El se llama Shadow, es un tomogara que controla los cuerpos de las personas por medio de las sombra, supe que este tomogara no posee cuerpo propio asi que usa los cuerpos de las personas como contenedor para almenos absórbeles a los que estan a su alrededor y después absorbe el contenedor"

"Demonios, esto va a ser muy difícil"

"Valla, valla, esto no me lo esperaba, asi que puedes sentir mi presencia, ¿eh?, por eso no pudistes atacar a quella persona porque sentistes que yo ya no estaba dentro de el. Jejejeje…"

Rápidamente voltee por todos lados para buscarlo pero esta vez bajo su poder.

"Demonios, donde rayos te metiste" hasta que por fin lo encontre, estaba dentro del cuerpo de un niño ahora.

"Vamos a ver que es lo que contienes Mistes, seguramente a mi amo le gustara el Hougo que tienes dentro"

"Quien rayos es tu amo?"

"Mi amo es el mejor de todos el Colecciona tesoros de todas partes del mundo pero jamas te dire el nombre de mi Amo"

Con solo eso que me dijo pude adivinar de quien estaba hablando.

"Te refieres a Friagne ¿verdad?, el cazador de Tesoros o me equivoco?"

De repente Shadow se quedo sin palabras, pero de todos modos dijo.

"Como sea, sacare el tesoro que llevas dentro y se lo dare a mi amo!"

De repente un poco de sombra empezo a tomar forma y se convirtió en una espada oscura.

Shadow aun estaba dentro del cuerpo del niño y con espada en mano ataco a Yuuji.

"Aaaaa!, salto hacia mi y yo reaccione y use mi espada para cubrirme

"ughh!" Trate de responderle con un ataque con mi espada pero no tuve el valor para golpearlo ya que el niño sufriria el daño y no Shadow. El aprovecho el momento y me dio una patada en mi rostro, era increíble que dentro de un cuerpo del niño tuviera tanto poder para arrojarme contra un muro.

_Tengo que hacerle daño almenos una sola vez para que salga del cuerpo del niño_

Esta vez Yuuji salto contra Shadow para atacarlo, amabas espadas se encontraron y chocaron, Shadow, con la mirada sonriente miraba a Yuuji y le decia: "Eres muy debil"

Después Yuuji sonrie y le dice: "Veamos si al Menos sientes dolor"

"Eh?" El puño de Yuuji se dirigio al estomago del niño y al mismo tiempo dijo: "Lo siento"

"ugghhh!"

_Lo sabia, dentro del cuerpo puede sentir algo de dolor_

Después la espada negra desapareció y el niño cayo al suelo, y después senti que la presencia de Shadow habia desaparecido.

"Demonios, se escapo de nuevo" Busque de nuevo la presencia de Shadow y senti que se alejaba mas y mas del lugar de donde nos habíamos encontrado.

Después senti de que se dirigia hacia el hotel donde se encontraba shana.

"Demonios, el es muy rápido y ahora se dirige hacia el hotel"

Rápido corrí hacia el hotel y lo primero que fue a una multitud de gente en la entrada.

"Rayos, el esta usando a toda la gente que pasaba por aquí" todo parecia como una película, es como si toda la gente fueran zombies, pero pude notar algo extraño…

Esta desesperado poque no sabia cual de todos ellos era Shadow hasta que…

"Sus miradas…"

"Que pasa Sakai Yuuji"

"Las miradas de las personas, son distintas de las que tenia aquel niño que habia poseido, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?"

Las personas caminaban hacia donde estaba Yuuji y después en todas las manos de las personas se crearon espadas iguales.

"Demonios Shadow, sal de una buena vez." Yuuji grito.

Después todos empezaron a atacar a una gran velocidad al mismo tiempo.

"Uhm!, ha!, ieehh!" Yuuji no podia esquivar todos los ataque al mismo tiempo, cuando el era atacado por el frente, también era atacado por detrás y por fortuna pudo escaparse del ataque.

_Rayos, como puedo derrotarlo__ si ni siquiera se donde esta._

Yuuji estaba desesperado porque no sabia que hacer hasta que vio algo extraño.

" ¿Qué rayos es eso de ahí abajo?"

Yuuji habia visto que debajo de las personas había una sombra muy larga, como si fuera una conexión que todas las personas estaban siendo controladas desde otra parte. Después dijo sonriente y dijo en voz alta…

"Me pregunto como se puede vencer a la sombra"

Después dijo Shadow "Que rayos estara tramando ese sujeto"

"Para vencer a la Sombra necesitas Luz!"

Después Yuuji Extiende su mano hacia el cielo y crea una llama de color plateada que empezo a iluminarse cada vez mas y mas iluminando el área donde se encontraba, y todas las conexiones Sombra-persona se deshizo y todo regreso hasta su raiz y esa era Shadow.

"Te encontré!" Yuuji toma su espada y se la arroja a Shadow.

"Uahhgg!" El cuerpo de Shadow se empezó a deshacerse poco a poco y lo ultimo que dijo fue:

" ¿Quien rayos eres tu?"

Yuuji le responde "Soy un Mistes que porta en su interior el Reijio Maigo"

"Ya veo, es por eso que pudistes derrotarme"

"Si, y ahora hasta pronto"

Shadow desparecio por completo, y después de eso Yuuji cay al suelo de rodilla y diciendo

"Por fin todo acabo"

"Eso fue muy ingenioso, Sakai Yuuji"

"Si lo se, ahora lo que queda por hacer es regresar todo a la normalidad"

Yuuji usa su poder de existencia y para reparar daños y después desactiva el Fuzetsu.

Subi de nuevo al edificio un poco cansado

Entre al departamento y lo primero que fui a revisar fue al bebé. Y ella estaba en perfectas condicione y tambien dormida.

Después camine a otra habitacion me sente un poco en el sillon de la sala y me dispuse a dormir un poco ya que estaba demaciado cansado.

"Una siesta no me hará daño" mire el reloj y vi que eran las 3:37 de la tarde.

Habia un silencio total hasta que…

"Eh?, no puede ser…"

Era la bebé quien estaba llorando, rapido corri hacia la habitación del bebé y la mire.

"Y ahora que tiene?"

Hasta que senti un olor que me hizo salir de la habitación, no puede ser… eso no, todo menos eso.

Tengo que cambiarle el Pañal.

"Nooooooo!"

Hasta que escuche que tocaron la puerta. Rapido fui a la puerta y abri. Por fin había llegado mi salvación, era Asumi-san.

"Hola, ya volvi"

"Bienvenidad a casa, Asumi-san"

"Pero que te paso?, pareces un poco cansado"

"Es una larga historia, a propósito tengo un "asunto" que deberias atender…"

Asumi escucho a su bebé llorar y después le dije:

"Ella es el "Asunto" "

"Ah!, ya entendi!, después ella fue a hacer su trabajo como madre.

15 minutos después…

Ella salio con su bebé en brazos y me dijo:

"No fue una molestia para ti?"

"Claro que no, la verdad no fue muy difícil."

"Que bueno"

"De hecho no pude encontrar la lista que me mencionaste"

"En serio?, la verdad es que lo deje en mi cama, es un libro grueso de color rojo"

_¿Asi que era ese…?_

"Bueno de todas formas hiciste un buen trabajo Sakai-kun, creo que serás un buen padre después de esto."

"Usted cree?, bueno al menos seré bueno en algo"

Miraba a Asumi-san y a la bebé en brazo y era una imagen muy hermosa después mire el reloj y vi que ya casi eran las 4. Asi que pense que ya era hora de marcharme…

"Bueno, ya cumplo lo que tenia que hacer asi aque ahora me retiro"

"Ya te vas?"

"Si, tengo que irme a mi casa"

"Ah!, es cierto lo había olvidado, de que tenias una vida"

Eso me dejo con dudas.

"Lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir… siento la haberle causado muchos problemas"

"No te preocupes, además creo que fue el destino en encontrarnos"

"Bueno eso creo, y además me dio un gusto en conocerla…"

"A mi tambien me dio un gusto, y espero volverte a ver un dia de estos para ver si cuidas de mi hija de vez en cuando"

"Si eso espero, bien me tengo que ir gracias por todo"

"Esta bien, gracias a ti por cuidar de mi hija"

Me acerque a la puerta y con mi mano me despedi de ellos

"Adios"

"Adios" ella me despidió con una sonrisa.

Cuando cerré la puerta, camine tranquilamente por los pasillos _que por cierto no se cuantos eran _hasta llegar a la planta baja. Cuando llege a la parte baja me di cuenta que estaba llorando y aun asi le dije a Alastor…

"Bien, Alastor… y ahora que hacemos?"

"Umm… ya es hora de que regresemos a nuestra época ¿no crees?"

Antes de marcharme, mire aquel Hotel y solo podía pesar en lo duro que será para ella en mantener a Shana. Y Por cierto? ¿Porque la Shana que conozco no tiene mamà?

"_Me gustaría saber que le ocurrió a la madre de Shana" _

Mientras yo miraba el edificio, en mis piernas podia sentir algo y no podia moverlas por ningún motivo, entonces me di cuenta de un poder que se habia activado, era nada menos que el Hougu.

"Eh?, otra vez?... ah!"

Me estaba absorbiendo de nuevo, pero no sabia si lo que me estaba pasando era bueno o malo, pues no sabia si me iba a enviar a mi epoca, o a otro lugar del tiempo y asi fue que desaparecí del lugar.

Fin

Sig. Cap.

ULTIMO ATAQUE.

**(fuera de camara jejejeje)**

Mientras tanto…

"Valla, valla, parece que Shadow ha sido derrotado y eso que es una de mis creaciones mas fuertes debio ser alguien muy fuerte su oponente, pero bueno algún dia tenia que haber desaparecido. Parece que en esa ciudad guarda muchos secretos."

"Amo, piensa ir a ese lugar?"

"No Mariane, aun no puedo ir, tengo que encontrar mas Hougu´s hasta ahora tengo el anillo anti fuego Azure y Bobble Loto y otros mas, pero mi plan es alcanzar la eternidad y darte un cuerpo a tu Mariane. Y para alcanzarlo necesito que ninguna Flame Haze tiene que intervenir en mis planes, por eso buscare a Trigger Happy para vencerlas, y después ire a esa ciudad para poner en marcha mi plan."

"Amo"

* * *

Bueno ahora si ya se acabo todo, jejeje espero que haya quedado bien todo. Lo último fue una fuera en escena jejeje. Bien esperen el siguiente capitulo. Esto se pone más bueno. adios.

Dejen comentarios


	4. El ultimo ataque Parte 1

**Konichiwa, minna san, aquí les dejo el capitulo que sigue. Bueno no se si ayan visto los especiales de Shakugan no Shana por ejemplo, Shakugan no shana-tan, y otros especiales cortos de la serie que por cierto tambien aparecen objetos y personajes relacionados con otros animes, y lo ponen para que sea un poco mas cómico el especial, tambien para recordar algunas referencias o frases de otra series pero que pertenecen al mismo estudio que es JCSTAFF. Bueno mas o menos hice algo parecido y próximamente sabran porque lo hice y solo espero que les sea de su agrado pero les aseguro que les va a gustar.**

**Bueno eso era una cosa que les queria comentar, otra cosa es que para entender esta parte necesitan leer el mi primer fic que se llama EL QUE DEBE NACER, SHAKUGAN NO SHANA. ****Y si ya lo hicieron, que bueno y si no pues pónganse a leer que esta muy bueno.**

**Bueno eso es todo y espero que puedan adivinar quienes son los personajes que estan dentro de la historia. jejejejejejejeje (risa malvada)**

**

* * *

**

**EL ÚLTIMO ATAQUE (PARTE 1)**

Después de el pequeño viaje mi largo sueño se había interrumpido por una persona…

"Es aquí…!"

Eso escuche de la primera persona cuya voz era de un hombre.

"Eh?, es un chico."

"Eso escuche de la segunda persona cuya voz era de una mujer.

"Oye te encuentras bien"

"Eh?, quien es?"

Esa voz me es familiar, talvez porque se parecía mucho a la de Shana.

"Talvez deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital, pero… no conocemos ningún hospital cerca de aquí ya que no somos de aquí"."

"Que extraño, juro que sentí una presencia de magia muy rara por aquí"

"Magia?" Eso es lo que yo dije con la cabeza un poco mareada y con los ojos muy cegados por la luz.

"Eh!, no nada, no es nada." Eso me dijo aquel chico muy nervioso.

"Oie te encuentras bien de verdad?"

"Ah!, si me encuentro bien"

Lentamente empecé a abrir mis ojos y pude ver una silueta de una chica y un chico que estaban cuidando de mi.

Abri bien mis ojos y al fin pude ver bien a aquella personas.

La chica tenia una estatura muy pequeña, color de cabello rosa y tenia unas ropas muy raras y el otro chico vestía normal solo que la espada que llevaba cargando consigo era rara y un tatuaje en la mano.

"No se preocupen, me encuentro bien"

"Bueno, hay algo que podamos hacer algo por ti?"

"No, en serio no se preocupen"

"Bueno, ya que te sientes mejor, pues entonces nos retiramos"

Eso me dijo el chico y creo que la chica tenia prisa por irse con el, que hasta lo jalaba del brazo y ella le hablaba al oído cosas que no se que sería.

Y asi, ellos se fueron peleando. Esa fue una conversación demasiado pequeña y rara por cierto…

"Sakai Yuuji, ahora que es lo que hiciste"

"No estoy seguro, pero lo que es muy cierto es que nos hemos movido de nuevo"

"Si eso ya lo se pero… ¿En donde nos encontramos ahora?"

Cuando mire las calles, se me hicieron muy familiares que hasta pude identificarlas.

"Por aquí es donde paso para ir a la tienda de conveniencia, pero esta un poco mas cambiada"

_Y si no mal recuerdo compre mi botella de agua y ni siquiera bebi de el antes de aquel atropello_

Por suerte que aun tengo de aquel dinero que me dieron mis padres Jóvenes, decidí entrar de nuevo por otra botella; ya cuando pague y antes de salir me llamaron la atención algunas revistas, abrí mi botella de agua y empecé a beber de ella cuando…

"Fruuffsssss"

Lo escupí cuando mis ojos se fijaron en un unos periodicos.

En ese momento se me quito la sed, y mis ojos se concentraban en una nota informativa del peridico, el cual decia:

**CHOQUE E INCENDIO **

El accidente fatal ocurrio por unas de las carreteras de Japon, cuando 2 automóviles chocaran de frente causando un incendio en uno de ellos; el saldo: 2 personas muertas y 1 mas herida.

La persona herida era una niña y según testigos la niña fue rescatada por una mujer que se desconoce su indentidad que se encontraba cerca del lugar; tambien ella la acompaño a la niña en camino hacia el hospital. El suceso fue muy extraño porque en el primer auto solamente habian 2 personas mientras en la que viajaba la niña no habia nadie al volante, se desconoce si la persona aya huido del lugar.

Hasta ahora se desconoce las identidades de las personas que murieron y también la niña rescatada, quien parecía tener una edad entre 4 o 5 años de edad y con una lesión fuerte en la cabeza. Por el momento la niña ya fue tratada y dada de alta y la llevaron con las autoridades correspondientes para que sea reclamada por alguien.

Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue la fotografía que mostraba el periódico. Era el rostro de una pequeña niña inocente atendida por paramédicos quien a su corta edad ya ha perdido a sus padres y de ahora en adelante su destino esta marcado… Shana.

Un profundo vacío se concentro en la boca de mi estomago y tenia muchas razones para estar triste, el aire se me fue y casi no podia respirar, después sentí que una gota rozó por mi mejilla y sin darme cuenta; estaba llorando. Era tal el dolor que senti muchos deseos de poder estar con Shana, abrazarla, protegerla y hacerla sentir que ella no esta sola.

Sali corriendo del establecimiento y lo unico que queria ahora era de estar con Shana, corri por todas las calles para llegar a mi casa, pero un resplandor blanco apareció por todos lados y yo sin darme cuenta esa luz me cubrio por todo mi cuerpo y me percate de que el Hougu se habia activado, pero en ese momento solo queria estar con Shana.

Solo me tomo 2 segundos para darme cuenta de algo, algo estaba realmente mal, ¿como esque ocurrio esto? ¿Qué esta pasando?, algo es seguro… este es mi mundo.

El lugar donde se encontraba Yuuji ahora no era como en los anteriores ahora era muy distinto todo estaba destruido, no habia rastro de vida humana, es como su se los hubieran tragado la tierra.

"No puede ser…, otra vez aquí"

"Que quieres decir con esto Alastor?, acaso ya estuviste aquí?"

"Umm, eso creo; Sakai Yuuji quiero que bajes tu nivel de poder hasta cero"

"Porque…"

"Solo hazlo" Alastor me grito

"Es probable que estemos dentro de una paradoja"

"¿Una paradoja?"

Eso es lo que yo dije.

"Si, es probable que estemos dentro de un tiempo distinto al que pertenecemos, pero que esta conectado hacia tu futuro y el futuro del mundo"

"¿Mi futuro?"

"Por alguna razón estamos dentro de este tiempo de nuevo, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso porque esto puede marcar nuestra realidad"

De la explicación que me dijo Alastor, nada mas el 25% entendí.

Después de esa explicación, empecé a caminar sobre el lugar para saber con que me encontraría y después vi una luz que me aturdio los ojos .

"Ugh!"

Vi como un rayo de luz cayendo en una zona cerca donde me yo encontraba; inmediatamente corrí lo mas rapido posible y después me quede viendo a varias personas; una tirada en el suelo mientras otra tratando de hacer algo con lo que tenia sostenido en sus manos y otra mas un poco mas lejos que aquellas. Por lo que pude distinguir es que eran chicas y si mi vista no me falla, la chica que estaba de pie era Shana.

"Que esta pasando ahora?, Porque se encuentra Shana en este lugar. Amenos que sea una ilusión, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? Ya me tiene como loco estos viajes…!

Continuara…


	5. El ultimo Ataque parte 2

Ola amigos, no pude aguantar las ganas asi que subi mi capitulo antes de tiempo. Asi que disfruten mi fic que ya queda muy poco y ya quiero que ustedes conozcan mi final. Ademas quiero que ya vean mis próximos fics que ando realizando de Shakugan no shana y ademas de otras series que ando haciendo. Bueno dejo de hablar y disfruten la segunda parte que da respuesta algunas de sus dudas de mi primer fic de EL QUE DEBE NACER.

* * *

**El ultimo Ataque Parte 2**

"Todo esto ocurrio por mi culpa?, talvez lo cause en mis viajes por el tiempo, ¿Qué fue lo que he hecho…?"

"Uh?…" De pronto mire a otro sujeto mas quien iba bajando a una velocidad impresionante con una espada tratando de darle un golpe a Shana con ella.

"Noo…" grite con todo lo que tenia.

"Yo protegeré a Shana, yo lo prometí…"

Es ahi cuando el ataque fue detenido y ambas espadas se encontraron…

"Como es que tu…" Aquel sujeto me miraba sorprendido.

"No le harás daño porque yo la protegeré…" eso fue lo que dije.

Yuuji voltea hacia donde se encontraba Shana y se da cuenta de que ya no estaba.

"Eh… una ilusión?"

Aquel sujeto retrocede con un gran paso hacia atrás y creo que lo vi temblar…

Algo me sorprendia, vi algo perfectamente bien dentro de el, lo que le daba su fuerza… el Reigo Maigo

"Si tu estas aquí, eso quiere decir que yo no existiré?"

"De que estas hablado y dime ¿Quién rayos eres tu y como obtuviste ese hougu?

"Que acaso no te has dado cuenta? Jejeje… Yo soy tu…"

El se quita la tunica que le cubria el rostro, después pude ver que ese era mi rostro y tenia el cabello largo.

"Agh… que estas diciendo yo nunca mataria a alguien, ni mucho menos a Shana"

Alastor tomo la palabra: "Nosotros provenimos de un tiempo mas adelante después de aquel incidente en tu casa Mistes"

Al parecer Alastor le habla a Yuuji (Futuro alternativo) como Mistes , asi no mas.

"No puede ser…"

El mundo estaba cambiando poco a poco.

"¿Alastor que esta pasando?"

"Shana cambio tu futuro por tu bien para que tu no te convirtieras en aquel sujeto que tienes en frente"

"Shana?"

Todo estaba cambiando, pero el cuerpo del Mistes no se deshacía.

"Je…, por lo menos aun tengo tiempo de destruirte ya que si yo no gobierno este mundo, nadie lo hará… "

El Mistes se abalanza hacia su contraparte buena y con su espada intenta hacerle daño pero en ese momento…

"Uag!..."

Unos listones blancos sujetaron los brazos y pienas del Mistes…

"¿Pero quien?..."

Dijo Yuuji: "Pero si es… Carmel-san!"

"Valla, pero si es esa Flame Haze que me siguió por todo el mundo, pensé que ya habías muerto en nuestro ultimo encuentro que tuvimos…"

Despues Wilhelmina dijo: "Nunca subestimes a tus enemigos…"

Al paso de los minutos, el mundo iba cambiando hasta un punto en que la presencia del Mistes cambio de alto poder hasta el minimo hasta que desparecio el Reijio Maigo.

¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?"

"Umm… como lo suponía, creo que en estos momentos Shana pudo arreglar las cosas…"

En ese momento Yuuji recuerda lo que el ya vivió y lo que ocurrió exactamente.

"Ah!, es el momento en el que me divido en 2"

"Asi es"

"Entonces esta es mi oportunidad"

Yuuji toma su Espada "Blugsauger" y lo lanza hacia su contraparte atravezanlodo completamente hasta no quedar nada de el.

"Wuahhh!"

"Valla, parece que el resultado fue el mismo, aquí y alla"

"Tienes Razon Alastor"

Wilhelmina, quien estaba flotando en el Aire bajo lentamente hacia donde estaba Shana (Adulta) quien yacía en el suelo.

Yuuji se acerco al lugar hacia donde se encontraba Wilhelmina y una vez estando cerca del cuerpo de aquella chica tirada en el suelo el se dio cuenta de algo.

"EEHH!, no puede ser… Shanaaa!"

Yuuji se acerco a auxiliarla pero ella le dijo que se acercara. Ya que ella ya estaba muerta.

"No puede ser… es que no llegue a tiempo, todo es mi culpa si tan solo hubiese llegado un poco antes tal vez esto no hubiera ocurrido…"

Yuuji se culpaba de lo que habia ocurrido y hasta se agacho para golpear el suelo con su puño.

"No te preocupes…" le dijo Wilhelmina.

"Eh?, pero…"

"Esto nunca va a ocurrir, este es un futuro alterno, mira…"

"EH?, que es lo que esta pasando…"

El cuerpo de Shana se estaba desintegrando, como si fuera arena volando por el aire dirigiéndose a un lugar al igual que el cuerpo de Hecate…"

"lo mismo me ocurrirá ami en cualquier momento y este mundo se reconstruirá porque el tiempo fue corregido"

Antes de que eso ocurriera Yuuji le pregunto algo…

"Oye Wilhelmina, quiero preguntarte algo antes de que tu también desaparezcas, si es que no es molestia"

Wilhelmina miro los ojos de Yuuji por unos segundos y después le dijo:

"Si, que es lo que quieres saber…"

"Mmm, veamos como te lo explico, mira he estado viajando por el tiempo y he visto demasiadas cosas y pues la verdad es que yo… "

Para simplificar las cosas , le dije algunas palabras clave

"Mmm… hace algunos años, un accidente en una carretera en Japon, 2 autos que se incendiaron, 2 perso…"

"Asi que sabes lo que ocurrió…"

"Eh?, pu…e…s" empecé a tartamudear, es como si hubiese descubierto un secreto de ella.

"Eee, pues si lo vi en uno de mis viajes, aunque fue sin querer…" Pude notar en sus ojos un poco de culpa cuando le recordé lo que había sucedido pero eso me dio la pista que yo necesitaba"

_Flashback_

_En el periodico, la fotografia donde salía Shana llevada al Hospital, la persona que la acompañaba a Shana en la Ambulancia era nada más y nada menos que Wilhelmina._

_Flashback End._

"…"

Me puse nervioso, en ese momento el ambiente se lleno de tensión y por fin ella contesto…

"Hubo una batalla" ella bajo la mirada.

Continuara…

Sigue:

Lo que ocurrió en realidad (penúltimo capitulo)

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, Y PREPARENCE PARA EL GRAN FINAL QUE ESTA CERCA...

SAYONARA!


	6. Lo que ocurrio en Realidad

Ola chicos, como están, pues yo bien aquí dejándoles mi penúltimo capitulo, es un poco corto pero espero que lo disfruten. Por fin los viajes de Yuuji terminaron…

Disfrutenlo…

* * *

**Lo que ocurrió en realidad**

Yuuji se habia encontrado con Wilhelmina Carmel y ella le cuenta lo que ocurrio…

"Hubo un combate."

"Eh?"

"Hace tiempo , yo me encontaba en ese lugar porque habia sentido una presencia de un Tomogara, pude derrotarlo sin problema alguno, pero causamos muchos daños en el area, es ahí cuando me di cuenta de la presencia de 2 autos que habían chocado e incendiándose y todo dentro de un Fuzetsu; fui a investigar y me percate de que en uno de los autos una mujer no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y que salvarla era imposible, asi que decidi usar su Poder de Existencia para reparar los daños."

_Su poder de existencia?, lo que significa que…_

Cuando repare los daños ocasionados por el combate, me di cuenta de que el choque no regreso a la normalidad, asi que me di cuenta de que el choque ya había ocurrido antes del combate."

"…"

"Cuando quite el Fuzetsu, me dispuse a marcharme y continuar mi camino pero…, escuche un grito en uno de los autos, me acerque al auto y pude notar que habia una niña, por fortuna la pude rescatar a tiempo. Minutos después llego una ambulancia y de inmediato trataron a la niña, como estaba con la niña los paramédicos me dijeron que tenia que acompañar a la niña"

" …"

"Cuando llegamos al hospital, ella fue atendida y yo ya quería irme pero algo me incomodaba y una fuerza me atraía ella, después los doctores me dieron un diagnostico de que ella había perdido algo de su memoria; pero eso era normal porque use la existencia de su madre para arreglar los daños, asi que ella debió perder los recuerdos de su madre. Después de que ella se recupero por completo decidí llevármela conmigo para hacerme cargo de ella y para darle una tarea, la tarea de convertirla en una Flame Haze."

"¿Porque decidiste eso?"

"Porque si la hubiese dejado sola, ella no tendria a nadie en este mundo, ya que yo fui quien hizo romper la cadena de existencia entre ella y su madre"

"Oh, ya veo"

"Ademas… creo que fue el destino de que nos encontráramos"

"Porque lo dices Carmel-san?"

"Porque estaba viajando por todo el mundo para buscar a un candidato que pudiera realizar la terea de ser la siguiente Flame haze de cabellos rojos y ojos ardientes y por fin la encontre."

"…"

"Ahora quiero que me respondas tu, ¿Por qué me preguntaste esto en esta época y no en la que tu perteneces?"

"Ah, pues … veras…"

_Vamos, vamos di algo ingenioso…._

"Bueno, porque si te lo hubiera preguntado en mi época tal vez me hubieras perseguido hasta el fin del mundo para que te respondiera de que donde obtuve esa información"

"Ummm, tienes razón"

_Valla, al parecer Wilhelmina es capaz de hacer eso… _

De pronto la mano de Wilhelmina se empezó a desintegrar…

"Carmel-san!..."

"Descuida estaré bien, solo te pido que cuides bien de Shana y trata de mantener eso que te conté en Secreto y mas si te encuentras con mi otra yo…"

"Entiendo"

Y con una sonrisa ella se despidio de mi…

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí Sakai Yuuji"

"Uh… si"

El mundo se deshacía poco a poco al igual de los cuerpos de Hecate y de Shana de esa época. Todo el mundo se estaba desfragmentándose y recreándose un mundo nuevo.

"RAYOS!, como rayos saldré de aquí!"

Automáticamente el Hougu se activo y ni siquiera Yuuji le hizo algo para activarlo primero. El gran agujero lo rodeo y después desapareció del lugar.

Próximo Capitulo

(ULTIMO)

DE REGRESO A CASA.

* * *

**Ola espero que les haya gustado, y ahora espérense para el gran final de mi fic, que espero que también les guste.**

**Adios!**


	7. De regreso a casa X Hayate No Gotoku)

**Ola de nuevo, aquí les traigo mi ultimo capitulo, espero que les allá gustado mi fic hasta ahora. ¡Que creen! La temporada 3 de esta maravillosa serie saldra el dia 9 de octubre (si es que no hay mas rastrazos, como aquello que dijeron que el dia 27 de octubre saldría el ova 4 paro después anunciaron que seria el dia 29.) pero esperemos que suceda lo primero. Bueno lean este ultimo capitulo ya después sigue el epilogo.**

**

* * *

**

**DE REGRESO A CASA**

"Wuaaahhhh!"

Punn…! (ya se!, son efecto de sonido baratos, aquí es cuestion de que usen su imaginación jejeje)

Desperte a mitad la calle de nuevo, casi cerca de la escuela. La razon por la cual me desperte es porque 2 personas me despertaron y es que 1 de ellos se habia tropezado con mi cuerpo.

"¿Se encuentra bien Ojuo-sama?"

"Si, pero ¿que hace este tipo aquí tirado?" Lo dijo con una voz fuerte y muy enojada

Abrí mi ojos y vi a una chica tirada en el suelo, mas bien era una chica de unos 12 o 13 años, tenia un lindo vestido y en su cabello 2 coletas. El otro chico estaba bien vestido tenia como un traje o algo por el estilo, mas bien parece un mayordomo.

"Oye, te encuentras bien?" El chico me dio la mano para poder levantarme

"Eh?, si gracias"

"Wuah!, ya te he dicho que no me gusta salir, mejor me hubiera quedado en la mansión leyendo y manga o jugar"

"Pero Ojuo-sama, eso no es bueno para la salud, ademas estamos en un lugar bonito, Ciudad Misaki. "

"Pero…, ya sabes, siempre me ocurren desgracias cuando salimos de casa"

"¿_YO SOY UNA DESGRACIA?" me dije pensando_

"Pero Ojuo-sama, yo la protegere de cualquier peligro…"

Después en el rostro del chico se vieron lucecitas, no se como expresarlo, digamos… que en la mente de la chica vio en el, mucha confianza y asi que dejo en sus manos su vida.

Ella se le puso la cara ruborizada, después dice:

"Va… vamonos… , dejemos este vagabundo tirado donde corresponde"

_¿VAGABUNDO?_

Esa chica se adelanto mientras que el chico se acerca a mi.

"Perdone las molestias, ella es asi cuando sale a lugares desconocidos…"

"No hay problema."

"Rapido, apurate" ella le grito.

"Bueno, me retiro"

"Adios"

Y asi se fue aquel chico gritando:

"Ojuo-sama, espereme…!"

Esta es la segunda charla pequeña y rara.

"Sakai Yuuji… ¿te encuentra bien?"

"¿Qué si estoy bien?, que pregunta tan tonta. Aparte de lo de hace rato, ¿Como debo reaccionar ante todo esto?. Lo unico que se es que Shana hiso algo bueno conmigo, después de todos ella no es muy mala como yo creía, solo hace su deber como Flame Haze.

"Estaremos de vuelta a nuestra epoca real o solo es otro"

"No lo se Alastor, pero creo que…"

En ese momento me dispuse a correr y solo lo único que quería es estar a lado de Shana, por agradecerle por lo que hizo por mi, aunque algunas cosas no me habian quedado claro pero esos detalles los dejare para después.

Yo seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa, rápidamente abrí mi puerta de mi casa y me quite los zapatos…

"Yuu-chan. A que horas saliste?"

No pude responderle a mi madre, es mas no quería contarle nada de lo sucedido. Lo unico que le dije gritando fue:

"¿Donde esta Shana?"

"Creo arriba, ¿oye hijo que te pasa?"

Me subí por las escaleras muy rápido casi no me quedaba aliento, crei que iba a caer defallecido por el camino.

Por suerte Shana ya habia salido de la ducha, ella estaba por el pasillo con tan solo una toalla cubriendola por todo el cuerpo, corrí hacia ella y sorpresivamente la abraze con todas mis fuerzas.

"Shana… Shana… lo siento mucho y gracias."

Shana se quedo sin voz, no si era porque la estaba abrazando o porque la había encontrado casi semidesnuda.

En mi mejilla me corrieron lagrimas, no quería soltar a Shana por ningún motivo, pero las cosas no siempre ocurren como uno quiere; sentí una gran presión sobre mi estomago e hizo que la soltara, lo que había ocurrido era de que Shana me había dado un Rodillazo en mi estomago.

"Uhg!" me arrodille en frente de ella y con mis manos sujetando mi estomago.

"Que…ee… rayos crees que haces Idiota?" con la cara toda roja

"Eh, pues yo…" _casi ni podia respirar_

_Es cierto, como se lo puedo contar a Shana, aun no me quedaron algunas cosa inconclusas._

"Disculpame Shana, no queria! uah!"

Tras ese vergonzoso encuentro, ella me estuvo golpeando, aunque pude esquivar algunos ataques de ella y que de repente se le cayo la toalla y yo estaba en frente de ella, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y no sabia que reacción hacer hasta que ella grito. Yo Sali corriendo y me resguarde en mi habitación.

"ufff…"

Pense que era mi imaginación o de que se trataba de un sueño, pero no, era la realidad, Shana, ademas de ser una Flame Haze, empieza a comportarse como una chica.

"por fin pudimos regresar"

"Si, lo se"

_Pero me pregunto ¿Cómo pude volver a mi verdadera epoca?_

"Bueno, Alastor al menos ya sabemos el poder de este Hougu"

"Mmm, tienes razon"

"Por favor Alastor, No le cuentes nada a Shana de lo que ha ocurrido"

"mmm, esta bien"

Pasaron 10 minutos para que Shana ya estuviera lista, cambiada, arreglada y mas calmada por la situación vergonzosa. Después Sali de mi habitación y fui directo con Shana y le entregue a Alastor.

"Toma, Shana y lo siento no queria avergonzarte de esa manera"

"No importa Yuuji pero…, No vuelvas a abrazarme sin avisarme, ¿entendido?

"Eh?, si!"

_Parece que lo tomo bien ese abrazo y tampoco ya no estaba enojada conmigo._

"Bien yo continuare con mi trabajo en mi habitación"

"Yo ire con Wilhelmina…"

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Si, tengo que decirle a Wilhelmina como sigue Chigusa ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¿Puedes venir a eso de las 7 de la tarde?"

"¿Por qué?..."

"Es un secreto…"

Por la expresión de la cara de Shana, me dio a entender de que no sabia de lo que estaba tramando.

"Esta bien"

Ella acepto mi invitación.

"Bueno, vuelvo mas tarde."

Tengo suerte de que aun sea temprano, de hecho mi viaje comenzó de las 3:40 y ya son las 3:55 PM, me tarde 15 minutos y eso me sorprendio porque yo senti que estuve 3 dias fuera de casa.

En lo que Shana se iba, hice algunas llamadas.

"Hola, Wilhelmina…"

6 llamadas mas tarde…

Despues de hacer las llamadas, aun me quedaba tiempo y me dispuse a limpiar mi cuarto. Buahh!, estoy un poco cansado, ahora recuerdo que solamente descanse un dia en aquel hotel…

"Bien por ahora necesito guardar este Hougu y por eso necesito crear un escondite."

Use algunas herramientas y creé un agujero cuadrado en pared de mi habitación y después de un rato y hice un cajón secreto en mi habitación, para ser mas preciso, cerca de mi cabecera de mi cama. No se porque, pero estoy seguro que alguien podra utilizar este Hougu algún día y lo pueda usar para cosas buenas. Espero que mi madre no se valla a enojar por haberle hecho un agujero al muro de mi cuarto.

Despues baje con mi madre quien se encontraba en la cocina y le pedi un favor…

"Mamà, puedo pedirte un favor…"

"Si hijo, que necesitas?"

Fin del capitulo. Sigue: Epilogo.

* * *

Nos vemos en la siguiente semana…


	8. EPILOGO

Ahora si, final fina del la historia. Espero que les aya gustado.

**Epilogo.**

Eran mas o menos las 7 de la noche, Shana iba por la calle pensando el comportamiento raro de Wilhelmina.

"¿Que le pasa a Wilhelmina, Alastor?"

"Mmmm, no lo se…"

Shana se le viene la mente los recuerdos de lo que le habia ocurrido cuando llego a su casa.

Flashback.

Shana va llegando a su casa y mira a Wilhelmina preparandose para salir.

"Vas a Salir Wilhelmina?"

"Si,necesito comprar algunas cosas para la cena"

"Ah!, sobre eso… voy a ir a cenar en la casa de Yuuji"

"Bueno… ¡Ahorita vengo!"

Rapido Wilhelmina camina rapido hacia la puerta y se fue…"

"Que la pasa a Wilhelmina…?"

"Umm, no lo se…"

"Bueno, tengo que prepararme para la cena de esta noche…"

_Sakai Yuuji tenia razon, Shana se esta pareciendo a una chica normal y ahora es mas feliz que antes. Pero no ha olvidado que es una flame haze y eso lo puedo asegurar._

Una hora mas tarde…

"No puede ser, no encuentro nada que ponerme, me he probado toda la ropa que tengo…"

Después se escucho que alguien entro a la casa.

"Wilhelmina, ya llegastes."

"Si, Toma esto, estoy segura de que lo vas a ocupar."

Ella le da una bolsa a Shana y ella lo toma.

"Eh?"

End Flashback.

"Wilhemina me ha comprado este vestido, y la verdad me gusta mucho, pero creo que ella me estaba ocultando algo, ¿no crees?

"…"

"Alastor, me andas ocultando algo tu también?"

"…"

Alastor no respondió

Cada paso que daba la acercaba mas y mas a la casa de Yuuji hasta que por fin llego.

"Hola!, Chigusa…?, Yuuji?"

Shana entro a la casa y vio que todo el lugar estaba oscuro. Antes de entrar a la casa trato de sentir la presencia de Yuuji pero no pudo.

Shana, quien ya conocía al 100% de la casa ya sabia donde se encontraba el interruptor de la luz y rápidamente lo enciende.

"Chigu…."

¡SORPRESA!

Con un monton de serpentinas y globos ademas de felicitaciones recibieron a Shana. Y cuando digo todos me refiero a Ike, Yoshira, Tanaka, Ogata, Satou, mi madre y Yuuji

En ese momento, Yuuji miro a Shana y no podia creer lo hermosa que estaba Shana en ese momento. Con su vestido de color Blanco y el pelo un poco recogido y lo primero que a Yuuji se le vino a la mente fue: "Asumi-san"

_En verdad, Shana es la viva imagen de su madre…_

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Es una fiesta de cumpleaños para ti Shana-chan" Salio Ogata atrás de Tanaka y después corrio y brinco hacia Shana dandole un gran Abrazo.

"Una fiesta de Cumpleaños para mi?"

"Asi es Shana-chan, Yuuji fui quien preparo todo esto en tan poco tiempo"

"Yuuji?"

Shana miro a Yuuji y este le respondió con una Sonrisa.

_Yuuji preparo todo esto para mi? Pero porque?_

"Bien Shana, ya que has venido hay que empezar la fiesta!"

"Si!" todos dijeron a una sola voz

En ese entonces entra Wilhelmina y Margery a la casa

"Oigan, no empiecen la fiesta sin nosotras" eso dijo Margery-san

Todo fue estupendo, desde que partio el pastel hasta que abrio los regalos, era como un sueño, y esta vez mire a Shana mas feliz que nunca todo fue perfecto. Ya eran ma o menos las 11:25 de la media noche y yo aun seguia medio desorientado ya que estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa, aunque fuera de este tiempo.

Yo me encontraba en mi balcon mirando la luna y las estrellas hasta que escuche un ruido en mi habitación…

"Lo siento, ¿te asuste?" Era Shana quien a paso silencioso entro a mi habitación sin darme cuenta.

"No, de ninguna forma"

"Y que haces aquí arriba?"

"Solo pienso en algunas cosas"

"De donde sacaste la idea de que hoy es mi cumpleaños?"

"Ummm, quien sabe?" lo dije en modo sarcástico.

"Mmmm"

Creo que Shana se molestó un poco pero después dijo:

"Bueno, no importa, creo que tienes tus razones para hacerlo"

Entre todo esto, olvide comprarle un regalo a Shana, asi que decidi ser un poco mas creativo.

"Shana, aun no te he dado mi regalo verdad?"

"Ahora que lo dices, no." Después ella me lanza una mirada un poco timida y me dice:

"Y que piensas darme?"

Yo solamente recorde los momentos que pase a lado de Asumi-san, quien estuvo con Shana solo por poco tiempo y no pude contener mi dolor asi que abraze a Shana con todas mis fuerzas.

"Yuu…uuu… uji"

"Yo cuidare de ti, ese es mi regalo"

Shana se quedo asombrada con lo que dijo Yuuji, que hasta sus brazos tomaron a Yuuji y también lo Abrazo, en ese momento Shana sintió algo en Yuuji.

_Esto me es muy familiar, es como si esto ya lo hubiera sentido antes pero, no recuerdo donde… es como si estando cerca de Yuuji me sintiera mas tranquila._

Mientras abajo, en la parte baja de la casa, Salio Yoshira y buscar a Shana y a Yuuji cuando de pronto miro hacia arriba y los vio, abrazándose uno al otro. Ella se contuvo de no llorar y entro de nuevo a la fiesta.

Shana y Yuuji aun seguían abrazados y con los ojos cerrados cuando de pronto vieron algo al mismo tiempo.

Fue tan rapido, fue una premovision.

Lo que vieron al mismo tiempo era que habían 3 personas tomadas de la mano, lo que pudieron distinguir era un chico y una chica tomados de la mano y al fina una niña pequeña tomada de la mano de aquella chica. No pudieron ver sus rostros porque se seia muy borroso.

"Shana, vistes eso?"

"Si, lo vi, eso fue muy extraño"

"Que rayos fue esa visión, nunca habia visto algo parecido"

Shana aun seguía abrazado de Yuuji y de repente lo empuja y le dice:

"El abrazo ya me lo diste antes y eso fue en la hora del baño"

"lo siento Shana."

"Hummm!, Callate, Callate, Callate"

_Valla, hace tiempo que no decia sus palabras favoritas!_

"Oye shana, podrias prestarme un poco a Alastor?"

"Para que?"

"Solo quiero tratar de arreglar algunos asuntos"

"Esta bien? Alastor?"

"Si, yo tambien quiero platicar con el"

Shana se lo dio a Yuuji y después ella se puso muy feliz por lo que le dijo Yuuji y salio de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Shana se retiro del lugar, Alastor le dice a Yuuji

"Bien, ahora quiero que me expliques sobre las "corazonadas" que tuviste en el viaje al pasado."

"Bien Alastor, te lo contare con lujo de detalle…

Yo creo que todo ya estaba preparado para que esto sucediera, de que yo viajara al pasado y ahi encontrarme con la madre de Shana.

Si hubiera hecho algun cambio en la historia, seguramente tu hubieras desaparecido o talvez yo.

Si yo no hubiera estado en ese momento, talvez Shana hubiera sido absorbida y ella nunca hubiera existido jamás."

"En cierta forma tienes razon, pero quien iba a imaginar que te encontrarías con la madre de Shana"

"Eso ni yo mismo lo se, pero fue algo hermoso y todo se lo debo a aquel Hougu quien me enseño la verdad"

" ¿y porque decidiste hacer el dia de hoy el cumpleaños de Shana?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle a Asumi-san cuando nació Shana asi que voy a tomar como referencia a este dia, este dia es cuando conoci a Asumi-san en el pasado y el dia que conoci a Shana cuando era una bebé"

"Buen punto"

"Algo extraño es que no pude escuchar el nombre completo de Asumi-san, apenas me iba a decir mi nombre cuando servicio al cuarto llego."

Nota: en japon es una costumbre llamarlos por su apellido en ves de su nombre. Pero de seguro ya lo sabian…

"Es una lastima no saberlo, pero que mas se le puede hacer"

"Tienes Razon"

Yuuji entra a su habitación y se pone enfrente de su cama, abre el cajon que hizo para guardar el hougu y después le dice Alastor.

"Esta bien que dejes este Hougu en este lugar?"

"Si, yo creo que me puede ser muy util de vez en cuando"

"Espero que sepas lo que hagas"

"Si, ahora es tiempo de formar mi propio futuro"

Después el mira la luna desde su balcon y con una mirada llena de felicidad, dice:

"Feliz cumpleaños Asumi Yuhi."

Fin

10 años después… (Dentro de un tiempo alterno)

"Buaah!, Tengo que hacer limpiar mi cuarto!.

"Aquel chico estaba acomodando su cama y cuando la levanta, su cabecera golpea la pared y se cae un pedazo del muro .

"Demonios!, he roto la pared"

Pero después mira muy bien, de que se el hoyo era forma cuadrada

"Que rayos es eso?"

Fin.

NOTA DEL FICTEADOR

(osea yo)

Valla otra historia mas de Shakugan no Shana termino, espero que no se hayan confundido en la historia, ya que hubo varios viajes por el tiempo y espacio. Ademas le agregué algo que vendra en mi próximo fic pero aun esta en proceso y descuiden, esta vez ya no viajaran sobre el tiempo (o talvez si) pero por lo pronto La serie Shakugan no Shana no termina y nos traerá nuevas historias mas sorprendentes que las mias. (la tercera temporada esta cerca!)

La imaginación es increíble y te hace imaginar cosas que en la vida real no ocurriría jamas pero tu puedes adaptarlos a los personajes favoritos.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, me despido y espero que nos volvamos a ver en otra historia.

Bueno Adiós.

PD. Espero que les aya gustado el nombre de Shana. Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo y si quieren diganme un nombre que les guste y talvez en otro fic lo usare jejeje. Adios.


End file.
